


shining light

by tschakko



Series: SubaHokkeWeek2020 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stargazing, SubaHokkeWeek2020, but still cute, super generic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschakko/pseuds/tschakko
Summary: Subaru eagerly asks Hokuto to stay up late and watch the meteor shower with him. Hokuto agrees, much to his displeasure.[ Day 1 - Stars/Stardust for SubaHokke Week 2020 ]
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto
Series: SubaHokkeWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	shining light

“Did you see that, Hokke?! That one went by super fast! It was so bright too!!”

Subaru excitedly pointed up into the sky, slightly right. The sudden motion startled his boyfriend, who hadn’t been paying attention. He jolted as Subaru’s hand almost whacked him in the face.

“Akehoshi, watch–” Hokuto snapped out of his thoughts to scold the orange-haired boy seated next to him, when he was caught off guard by his starry eyes. 

Subaru was awestruck by the sight of the stars and meteors overhead and how they shined so unbelievably bright. Hokuto was feeling that same emotion, except his feeling was aiming toward the boy he loved. Subaru looked like he belonged up there with the stars, his entire presence lighting up the dark as they sat together late that night.

Hokuto broke into a deep blush and looked away. Taking a few seconds to get his breath back when he finally tried to speak once again.

“Akehoshi,” he began, facing Subaru and his open-mouthed expression, “I know how enthusiastic you are about the stars, but you almost hit me. Be careful.”

Subaru turned his head to face Hokuto, who began to appear flustered a second time as their faces got close. He noticed the expression that the dark blue-eyed boy was wearing and softly laughed.

“My bad, Hokke, it was just a really shiny one!” He quickly got to his feet and jumped, spreading his arms and legs out as if to imitate the scene. As he landed, he continued to giggle.

Hokuto let out a small sigh, “You wanted to watch the meteor shower, right? Come sit down, it’s too dark to be jumping around.”

“Ah! You’re right!! I don’t want to miss a single one,” Subaru swiftly stepped forward and slumped down, sitting even closer to Hokuto this time. He stared up at the sky once again, taking in the view.

Minutes past with the pair gazing together, both of them paying close attention for the next meteor to come by. The clear night sky was deepening even more as the wind began to pick up. Subaru seemed unfazed, determined to capture as much starlight as possible. Hokuto felt unease creeping in at the thought of a storm coming.

As he was about to suggest heading home, the two boys let out a gasp in unison. One of the biggest meteors crawled across the sky, brightening the surrounding space around it. Subaru hunched forward, as if to see it closer. It went by quick, but even after it passed, Subaru and Hokuto were both wonderstruck.

Subaru let out a quiet exclamation as he relaxed back, leaning his head onto Hokuto’s shoulder, “That one was the best one yet!”

Hokuto tried to loosen up, but kept perfectly still so as not to disrupt Subaru’s resting head, “It really was beautiful.”

Stealing a peek at Hokuto, Subaru glanced up towards him, “Thanks for staying out with me, Hokke.”

Hokuto looked back at him, “No need, I’m enjoying this,” He let out a small laugh as Subaru’s expression lit up even more.

Subaru may have thought that the last meteor was the best, but Hokuto’s favourite was the shining light right beside him. He no longer wanted to go home, he wanted to stay like this for as long as he could. He gingerly leaned his head onto the one resting on him, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SubaHokke Week!
> 
> I love these two so much, I'm so happy they are the first work on this new account.
> 
> This is based off of an idea I've had for a while, and was supposed to be a short comic I was drawing for SBHK week but didn't end up finishing so fdhiogklsml I'm sorry if this is bad, I just really wanted to post something for this.
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
